doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doraemon: Nobita and the Animal Planet
March 10, 1990 December 7, 2012 June 17,2018 |Running time = 100 minutes |Previous movie = Doraemon: Nobita and the Birth of Japan |Next movie = Doraemon: Nobita's Dorabian Nights}} Doraemon: Nobita and the Animal Planet (ドラえもん のび太とアニマル惑星 Doraemon: Nobita to Animaru Wakusai) is the eleventh installment of the ''Doraemon'' feature films. It will be released in India by the name "Doraemon The Movie: Nobita And Jungle Mein Dangal!" After stumbling upon an animal planet, Nobita meets a talking pup named Chippo who's looking for an ancient relic deep inside a forbidden forest. A mysterious pink fog takes Nobita, Doraemon, Shizuka, Suneo, and Gian to a planet populated by animals. Legend says that the ancestors of this population used to live on the moon, but were transported out of there to escape from the voracious creatures that lived there too. Nobita and his friends curiously explore this distinct planet until they discover the secret behind the strange fog. Nobita went to a world of animals through the "Wherever Gas", the substance to let you travel anywhere, same as the "Wherever Door" Doraemon uses. They came across with Chippo, a boy who looks like a dog and very adventurous. A group called Numiges plans on taking over the animal planet. Doraemon and friends plan to stop them with the animal's help. Doraemon's Long Tales VOL.10 Noby's Storybook Planet One night, Noby walks through a strange mist that leads him to Storybook Planet, a nature-friendly world where animals live in peace and harmony. Noby and the gang are impressed by how well the animals seem to be running their planet. They befriend a young dog named Chippy and return to Earth, only to receive news from Chippy a few days later that Storybook Planet has been attacked by Infernoids, evil monsters that appear in myths. With a wilting flower taken back from the animals' planet as their only clue, Noby and his crew climb aboard the Space Lifeboat to save their animal friends. Can they make it in time? Who are the Infernoids, and what do they want? Environmentally-themed, the tenth tale of the Doraemon's Long Tales series! Plot Nobita dreams that he entered a mysterious pink gas and into a forest, where he finds all the animals talking to each other. He finds a flower and takes it back to the gas. The next day, Nobita tells everyone about the dream, but they do not believe him. Nobita returns home to find the flower inserted into a vase. The night, Nobita goes to the bathroom and discovers the mysterious pink gas for real, and enters it. He arrives to the forest and is caught in a thunderstorm. Doraemon saves him just in time, and Nobita tells him about the animals. They find a little dog caught in the thunderstorm while sailing in a river and they save him. Nobita and Doraemon bring the dog, Chippo, back to the city where he is reunited with his father, as well as other animals, who can also talk and behave like humans. Chippo's parents invite Nobita and Doraemon for tea, before they had to go home. On their way back to Earth, they notice another planet larger than the Moon, and it can only be accessed from the pink gas. Doraemon fixes the machine and they return home. In the afternoon, Nobita hears from his friends that they are listening mysterious voices. When he goes back to his home, he founds that the voices are coming from the String less phone. Nobita tells Doraemon that he can use his gadget, but Doraemon refuses. After Nobita gives him the Star Flower, Nobita, Doraemon, Shizuka and Suneo prepare for going to the Animal Planet. But Suneo wants to go with Gian. Gian comes and says that it became too long to prepare for him. After they go, they found that Chippo was in grave danger. The Nimuges had attacked their planet and captured Chippo's cousin, Romi-Chan. Doraemon gives Nobita a gadget named "Lunar Luck" for which he was incredibly lucky. Nobita Boarded the Star Ship and goes to the Nimuges' planet. Nobita hits a nimuge and puts on his clothes. But the head realizes that some spy was with them and orders them to be lined up to be checked for as spies. Before they could reveal Nobita as the Spy, another Nimuge was revealed to be a spy working for the space police force. Asked to escort him to the cell that Romi was held in, the police turns the tables with the help of Nobita as Romi and Nobita escape just in time. The Nimuge then states their intentions, that they are an offshoot of humans who had squandered their planet's resources and resorted to scavenging to survive. One of the methods used to save what's left of nature was by transferring the animals through the teleportation gas and making them sentient, allowing them to create a new society that would respect nature. The remaining Nimuge however desired to take the planet for themselves and has prepared an invasion fleet to take and colonize the new land. Nobita and Doraemon prepares a defense against the invaders at the dawn of the next day. Using the air cannons they were able to disable most of the ships and forced them to land as Doraemon improvises when it their guns failed to penetrate the environmental suits. Forced to retreat, the Nimuge commander orders a scorched earth attack on the forest but another fleet of ships approaches from behind. To the relief of the animals and Doraemon they are the Galactic police force who had been searching for these men as they are part of the Cockroach organization who was led by a young man whose family harbored resentment towards the animals for living in paradise through the millennia. The Galactic Nimuge expresses their regret for their actions and their desire to make amends with the animal planet. With the help of the Animal planet, they were able to head home back to Japan. Cast Gadgets used Music * Take-copter * Air Cannon * Air Pistol (gadget) * Gallery Trivia *The Tagalog dub version of the movie aired on July 1, 2012 on GMA as Doraemon Adventures presents Nobita and the Animal Planet. *The movie was released on India by Disney Channel on June 17, 2018, 28 years since its release on 1990. Navigation ja:のび太とアニマル惑星 vi:Ngôi sao cảm zh:大雄與動物行星 Category:Movies Category:1979 Feature Films